


Tendencies

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: When your Brother needs you, who would not help…?





	Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> This time no Story at all, but smut without real smut... (make that sense?)
> 
> No Beta, no native... ^^! (guess that will not Change...)

Tendencies SPN FF 04.03.2018

„Come here!“ Sam more or less ordered watching his sibling walking the room.  
“He will be back!” Sam tried again.  
Cass was only out for three days and Dean hadn’t calmed since the moment the Angel had left.  
If Sam would have known that his Brother would fall back into his old behaviour pattern he would not have helped getting them together.  
But now it was to late anyway, the damage was done and Dean had a new, old urge.

“Seriously Dean come here!” Sam finally had enough, it made him nervous as well and it sucked.  
Castiel would be fine, he would be back, sooner or later.  
Meanwhile his Brother needed distraction, Sam decided as he pulled the older one to his bed.

Dean was still grumbling and constantly looking at either the door or his phone while Sam was easily peeling him out of his cloth.  
It was a bit annoying but when the dark blond was in this mood it was easier to take him.  
And yes it was kinda using the elder’s vulnerability but Dean could handle that, Sam decided…

\----------

“Don’t you dare look at the phone now!” This time Sam actually bit down, more forceful than usual, leaving his Brother to gasp but also made him listen.  
His ear hurt and Sam wasn’t let go, it was a pretty good way to get the dark blond Hunters attention.  
It was an unnecessary move though. Dean wouldn’t have been able to get up anyway.  
He was laying prone, his giant of a Brother completely covering the slightly smaller Hunters body.  
*Damn he’s gotten heavier.* The dark blond thought, wondering if Sam had started working out excessively again.  
But he had not time to follow that as the younger one was moving up, taking the older Hunters arms and pinning them on the back.  
“Jeeeeez Sammy!” It wasn’t often that Dean complained but Sam liked it, and he avoided by any meaning, to have a deeper look at the ‘why’ in that matter.  
With his free hand he smacked the beautiful bubble bud and got another complain, there even was a little bit anger in his brother’s tone, and it was very enjoyable for the dark haired.

“HEh man, keep it down ok!” Dean mentioned from his powerless position. Sam knew that his siblings mind would be a mix of arousal and worry, unable to decide on one side.  
The dark blond would still thinking about were Cass was and if he was ok, and he would also argue within if to give in to the pleasure that was provided.  
Dean was a multifaceted man…, one that sometimes needed to be forced to allow his own needs and wants.  
Sam was doing just that and his Brother was complaining…

He complained as the taller Hunter decided to chain the arms in place, well he was cuffing them.  
He complained as Sam started kneading this perfect ass, and Dean complained, followed by a deep moan, as his Brothers started licking and sucking at his cleft.  
The dark blond started to add cursing as Sam worked with his tongue and fingers, a bit on the rim, a bit on the balls.  
Dean was biting the pillow as the first three fingers finally entered without any resistance, sliding in right to the second knuckle.  
It was cute to see him try, Sam thought, listening to the muffled moans, Dean didn’t want anyone to hear.

\----------

“Is this something that always will occure now?” Castiel wondered as he stepped into Sam’s room where he had expected to find, well, one of his humans.  
“Hy Cass.” The younger one greeted, looking up from his current position, not stopping to thrust his fingers in.  
Dean only whimpered from his position, the head down, his arms tied back and his ass lifted up.  
“It is a beautiful view though…” The angel praised and got a glare from a blushed Winchester face that was more or less buried in the soft pillow.  
“Yes it is.” The taller dark haired added in appreciation, once again smacking the firm buttocks.  
“You wanna go first, he has waited for you for three days…” It was with a lot of satisfaction, to see Dean shudder from his younger brothers words.  
And it was even more exciting to see the naked, butch Hunter body blush all over as the green eyes saw the Angel nodding and taking of the coat.

\----------

It had only been once that the Angel and the Winchester Hunter had finally shared that very Human connection and damn Sam had worked on it for, what seemed to be, forever.  
But watching them now was kinda nice, reassuring that it had been the right decision.  
These two had a natural rhythm of some kind and it was showing in the way they interacted right now.  
The way Cass was scanning the dark blond, watching all the tells that Sam was knowing for years, and how he reacted to it, was just adorable, Sam sighed.  
One day he would try that too, he had decided but for now he would just enjoy his Brother finally having what he deserved.  
*A, his really sexually savvy Angel.* Sam smiled at that thought, it was a fitting but awkward one.

\----------

Dean was done as Sam and Cass were subdued talking about nothing at all. They had exchanged twice, had more or less dried out the older Hunter and now they were talking in amusement, not caring about being naked and sitting on Sam’s bed, ignoring the dark blond completely after they had their way with him.

“Assholes!” Dean grumbled in his wrecked state.… He frowned at his partners excitement, they would pay for that…, he decided!! Smiling at having them back, close again…

End…


End file.
